Hand 4
At 9/11/17 9:03 PM EST unidentified party managed to completely overturn the Red Court HQ. all of their information and files were apparently lost. - Orange the harlequin received an email from a figure addressed as The Holy Herself, referencing a line from Cleopatra referencing the eponymous character's suicide. - Indications of The Joker's signal being affected by an unknown source became prominent over the course of hours. the first initial hijacking, their impostor attempting to denounce the alliance of suits. - Orange discovered the signal interfering with joker was resonating from their underwater destination of Antirhodos, Cleopatra's palace. despite assistance from AB, Orange could not approach the signal in time. Her lungs collapsed and they went unconscious for a period of time, leaving the chat without info for that interim. a search and rescue party of two brave suit members were sent out to find Orange. - Orange awoke, somehow in the palace protected by a glass exterior surrounding it. With some exploration, Chickpea was discovered trapped within a glass capsule with Swedish fish in it - a pseudo-aquarium. The word "Holy" was drawn upon its interior condensation. Orange managed to send the capsule floating upwards to freedom. - The Joker woke up with no recollection of his signal being hijacked. Suddenly the High Priestess returns into the fray, sparking a discussion in the discord. Following this, Joker is once again hijacked, this time complete possession, a full profile change is enacted - a user named Holy is now in control of him. Videos were uploaded showing Holy muck about, and discover new things as if he were a child experiencing things for the first time. - Holy later revealed through messages that he was over 2000 years old. Using exact data, we realized that this man was really the spirit of Julius Caesar. He was awoken by the activities of The Red Court and that's when we learned the true Identity of The Red Countess. Holy unveiled that the Countess was actually Cleopatra and that he returned to take her from this world so they could be together once more. - No sooner after this was it revealed that The Red Prince had sold his soul to the Countess in exchange for complete protection of The Queen of Clubs. Holy, wishing to prove the weakness of The Red Court, kidnaps The Queen of Clubs. He then realized that her body is souless and demands that The Red Prince give him the soul of The Queen of Clubs. The Red Prince blatantly refuses and instead challenges Holy to a fight for The Queen of Clubs. The Red Prince arrives at the location of the kidnapping and is ambushed by Holy. After a valiant fight that ends in a tie, Holy cheats and rips the leg off of The Red Prince. He takes The Queen of Clubs' soul and body and converts her into Caesar's Daughter. - As The Red Prince lays dying, The Red Baron approaches the area. Distressed by the situation, he calls to the Countess and asks what to do. She orders the Baron to return back to the compound and leave The Red Prince to die. The Baron outright refuses and takes The Red Prince back to the compound. Holy, in exchange for the body and soul of The Queen of Clubs, grants the deck a gift. - Holy announces that he will return Toxic, the current host of the Countess, to the deck. Upon her return she is visibly shaken and horrified at her and Baron's actions and pleads with Baron to remember who he is and free her from the grasp of the Countess. Baron reaches out to Holy in hopes of a way to free his love from the Countess' control. Holy explains that there is a cyst on Toxic's neck that can be relatively painlessly removed. Toxic shatters the screen of a computer nearby and takes one of the pieces of glass and slices the cyst off her neck, freeing her from the Countess' control. Holy releases Joker from his control, returning him home and sending The Queen of Clubs to a Starbucks local the The Red Prince. Holy then appears to Toxic and takes The cyst from her and takes himself and his love out of this realm. He teleports Toxic to a place local to Moon. With the removal of The Red Countess from this realm, The Red Court dies. The Red Prince becomes The Prince of Hearts, The Red Countess returns to being Toxic, and The Red Baron returns to being Moon. All with their souls, but all visibly weakened and tainted. - With the removal of The Red Court, The High Priestess leaves as well, her work against The Red Court now concluded. Category:Hands